


Tight Schedule

by lorir_writes



Series: For The World To Know [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade takes advantage of a free time to horseback ride, but Liam has other plans for her.





	Tight Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter involves sexual explicit contents such as foot fetish, exhibitionism, and anal masturbation. Reader discretion is advised.

After winning the polo match and Penelope’s family support, Jade, Liam, Hana, and Penelope waved to the crowd and posed for photos as a team and with their horses. The horse handlers approached them to take the horses back. “Aww, girl! Thank you for helping us,” Jade petted Marabelle, who nuzzled her in response.

“She did almost as good as her rider,” Liam expressed, admiring his fiancee caress her horse.

“Thanks, Li,” Jade smiled fondly at Liam, still petting Marabelle. A handler comes in their direction and Jade protested. “You’re already taking her away from me? I need a moment with my dear Marabelle. Please, let me stay with her for a bit. I’ll take her back to the stables later.” 

The stableman gave a questioning look to Liam, who nodded to the worker. Then he bowed and left. “You know we just got invited for brunch at Penelope’s, right?”

“Yes, but according to my press secretary, I have an hour and a half to spare before brunch. So right now, I want to ride my girl.” Jade turned to Marabelle, rubbing behind her horse’s ear.

Liam narrowed his eyes at Jade and she put her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly. “Don’t blame me. You’re the one on a tight schedule here, Your Majesty.”

Liam shook his head and tried to suppress a smile as Jade kissed him. She pulled away from their embrace and mounted her horse, trotting out of the field. She rode for a while in the area nearby, then led Marabelle to the stables. Jade placed Marabelle at her stall and fed her carrots and apples. “I thought you wanted to ride her,” Jade turned around and spotted Liam leaning on the stables door frame, flashing his best smile at her.

“We did. Marabelle deserves some good treats now,” Jade replied, then raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you had an appointment?”

“It was pushed back for an hour,” Liam walked towards her, drinking the sight of her feeding Marabelle.

“Are the people you’ll meet running late?”

Liam smirked. “No one is allowed to be late for a meeting with me. I’m the one who postponed it.”

“You did? Is everything okay?”

“No,” Liam was serious.

Jade’s eyes widen. “Oh… What’s wrong?”

“You ditched me to ride your horse,” he smiled sardonically.

“I did not!” Jade pushed Liam playfully. “You had an appointment, but I had free time, so I went horseback riding.”

“You could always have joined me.”

“You’d think that, but we’ve been through so many courtly events lately. I kinda needed a break.”

That was new. Jade never complained about courtly life. In fact, Drake and Maxwell used to tell him how excited she was during the social season about all the challenges and parties. But this time, it felt like she was tired of it. “I know courtly life can be overwhelming, love, but you always seem to be so confident. Are you second guessing it?”

"No. Getting married to you is all I want, Li. I can’t wait to be your wife and I’ll never second guess it. But with the assassination attempt, secure detail, being the future queen… It’s… A lot. And it all happened so fast. I just needed some normalcy.”

Liam hugged her tightly, kissing her temple. "I’m sorry, Jay. I know these have been hectic days, and we’ve barely seen each other aside from court events. I should have known.”

“I understand, Li. You have a whole country resting on your shoulders. I didn’t want to burden you with this. I just need some time away to breathe.” Jade rose on her toes to kiss Liam.

“Don’t say that, Jay. I promised I’d do everything to make you happy and you can tell anything.” Liam took her hands to kiss them. “Now that I’m here and I’ve got time to spare too, you could have some normalcy with me.”

“That’s not a bad idea, my King. Though I’m pretty sure someone will show up here and take you away from me, but I’ll take what I can get,” she sneered.

“Are you doubting me, my Queen?”

“I’m merely stating the facts, Your Majesty.”

“We’ll see about that.” Liam picked his phone from his pocket and touched the screen a couple times. “Hello, Andrea. I want you to clear my schedule for the evening. I have an urgent matter that will require my full attention tonight. Thank you,” Liam put his phone back in his pants front pocket and smiles.

“An urgent matter, huh?”

“Yes. I miss my fiancee and I need some quality time with her to make sure I’ll serve my country properly tomorrow.” 

“Uh huh. And what will we be doing this evening?”

Liam moved closer, one of his hands traveling down her back. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “Off the top my head, I’m thinking: a movie, dinner, a few drinks and you in that little white dress you know I love.”

“You only love it because it’s a loose dress and it gives you easy access to my butt,” Jade scolded.

“The dress helps but you’re the one granting me the access to that beautiful part of your body,” Liam kissed a sensitive spot below Jade’s ear and she feels her skin tingle.

Jade’s breathed heavily. “Where would we go anyway?”

“Penelope has a movie theater room similar to the one we have at the Palace. Just say the word and we’ll watch any film you want to see.”

“Wait… We have a movie theater room back home?”

“Yes. Leo, Maxwell, Drake and I used to have movie nights on Saturdays when we were kids. Drake and Maxwell watched Deadpool 2 a couple weeks ago.”

“What?!? I can’t believe this…”

“I should have told you about it sooner, I’m sorry. But if we are going to watch a movie still in theaters tonight, you have to decide right now.”

“You’re not choosing the movie? So if I want to watch a romcom, you won’t complain?”

“I’d rather see a horror movie, but whatever you decide, I’ll gladly watch it with you.”

“A horror movie? I always took you for a Star Wars and documentaries kind of guy.”

Liam chuckled. “You’re right, I am. But the last time we watched a horror movie together was a very pleasant night.”

“You mean that night during the engagement tour that we watched Get Out and I kept tugging you closer and burying my face on your chest?” Jade cocked an eyebrow.

Liam grinned, "I like how you instinctively want me to protect you”.

“Of course I do. I need my Knight in shining armor at all times,” Jade smirked, placing her hands on Liam’s neck, pulling him closer. “I have one condition, though.” 

“I’m listening.”

“Stay with me for the night.” Jade missed Liam and was determined to entice him.

“Jade, we’ll have to wake up early the next morning,” Liam warned.

“And if you stay over, the both of us sleep so much better,” Jade ran her index finger on Liam’s abs through the fabric of his shirt, making him groan. Liam pulled Jade into a fervent kiss. She bit his lower lip, moaning quietly as he held her closer, one of his hands running from her back to her ass.

“Say you’ll stay with me tonight,” Jade purred.

“Jade…” Liam was about to respond when his phone buzzed in his pants front pocket.

“Please tell me it’s a dildo.” Jade glared at him as he stepped away, trying to compose himself and pick up the phone. Liam talked briefly to his secretary and hang up.

“I knew it,” Jade pursed her lips.

“Cordonia’s ambassador will go back to our embassy in Belgium this afternoon. I have to talk to him.” Liam said apologetically. Jade nodded, looking away from him. Liam stepped closer to her, cupping her cheeks so he could look into her eyes.

“Hey, I didn’t say I have to leave now.”

“Then tell Andrea to stop bursting our bubble,” she fumed, crossing her arms.

“I will.” Liam gave small kisses on Jade’s pouting lips, then on her cheeks and jawline until she started to smile again. “Now, I’m curious.” Liam bit her earlobe softly. “What would you plan to do if I had a dildo with me?”

“I could think of a few things.” Jade pulled out of the embrace, and facing away from Liam, she bent over, giving him a full view of her ass. Liam grabbed Jade by the waist, tugging her close. Lifting her dress, he caressed her buttcheeks then slapped one of them lightly. Jade moaned as his hands slide between her legs, pushing her panties to the side and inserting one finger inside her, pumping in and out slowly. He removed his hand from her, turned her around and they kiss, as she took off his shirt and undid his belt and pants.

Liam unzipped her dress and it fell on the ground. He pinned her against a column and she lifted one of her legs, holding him closer. He sank two fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit and she stroked his thick member. “You’re so wet, my Queen,” Liam murmured between kisses on her shoulder.

“Ooh… So good…” Jade whimpered. “But it’s about to get better,” She removed his fingers from her pussy and placed them on her butthole.

“Oh, my love…” Liam groaned massaging her butthole and she moaned loudly as he plunged his cock into her pussy. Jade kissed him desperately, her nails digging into his flesh while his middle finger entered her ass.

“Fuck…” she whimpered.

“You’re so tight, Jay…” They moved together as one, his forefinger teasing her butthole, his eyes searching for her approval of the second finger inside her.

“Yes… Fuck me…” He slowly inserted his forefinger into her ass, thrusting with his hand into her butthole and with his cock into her pussy. "I’m so close, Li…”

“Come for me, my love.” They speeded up the pace and their orgasms rose up and he reaches his high. He could feel her walls tight around his hand and dick as her orgasms kept on going, her eyes shut and head tilted back. He showered kisses on her neck and collarbone until she finally relaxed. When she opened her eyes, he was gazing her intently, stroking her hips softly. “That’s why you wanted a dildo, huh?”

“Yeah. Though a dildo rarely gives me multiple orgasms.”

“Glad I can help you with that,” he smirked and they kiss deeply before cleaning up and getting dressed. They held hands and walk towards the car that would take them back to Penelope’s manor. “So… Should I ask for a horror movie?”

“It depends. Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Yes. Anything to make you succumb to your instincts and have you hugging me all night.”

“If you really want me to give in to my instincts, maybe we should watch another kind of movie,” Jade smiled mischievously. As they got closer to the limo, the driver bowed to them and they got in. Liam checked his phone to answer emails and his calendar as Jade grabbed her phone. A few minutes later, a text alert pinged on his phone.

Her text had a small video of a woman stroking a man’s dick in a tub with her feet. Liam’s jaw dropped as he glanced at the video, then at Jade, who curled the ends of her hair as contemplated the streets of Portavira. They were about to arrive at Penelope’s, so Liam turned off the screen phone, putting it back in his pocket and it pings again.

Liam looked down at Jade’s legs and she was barefoot, stroking her right foot against the left ankle. He swallowed hard and texted her back.

The car stopped and they exchanged glances briefly. Liam shook his head hiding a smile as Jade giggled and put her heels back on.


End file.
